an incredible journey
by alpha and omega s
Summary: after Jasper Wolves managed to create a machine to travel through dimensions, begin their journey in search of return to their home dimension, but many incredible adventures awaited them the trip
1. the beginning

**An incredible journey **

**This is the first chapter of the sequel to a confused world, I hope you enjoy **

**Alpha and omega are the property of Lionsgate **

P.V. Normal

Garth: when light going through the portal we fully reaped, was the first to restore vision when you look around, we are in a city in the middle of an alley, and it was night when I looked I saw that he still had the armor, "lightning did not work," I grumbled to myself

Lilly: When I saw the vision recovers Garth still had that strange armor, I approached a wall and touch it, and saw that I could even freeze things, "did not work" I asked sadly Garth

Garth: "it seems," I said sadly, they would turn around and say bad notice others, but when I saw left me in shock for a moment

Lilly: "what" I asked, look where he looked surprised and said, "wou"

Humphrey: "I worked step" ask them confused

Garth: "apparently if you look at you" I said

Kate: we looked and were surprised, I was wearing a pretty tight suit of black color, and with a yellow lightning bolt on the chest, look at the others and saw Humphrey wearing a suit with yellow boots and yellow gloves, my dad wore a suit blue with a 4 in the chest, Tony has a black suit with white gloves and boots, and a white skull painted on his chest, Hutch had a green suit and had a sort of black dragon painted on his chest, Mooch was much muscular and seems to be made of stone, Salty had a blue suit with white gloves and boots, and had a white beam painted diagonally across his chest, Shakey has a red suit, boots and gloves, and my mom and Candu remained the same, "where we" ask

Garth: use the computer in my handle, to give information on this dimension, after I finish processing already had the information, "this is a dimension of great heroes and villains in the multiverse known as dimension marvel" report them

Humphrey: "that strange name" I said

Kate: "because only some of us change" I asked

Garth: "because those heroes were here" explain them

Winston: "means that we have other powers here" I asked

Garth: "this is" I told them

Humphrey: We all stared at Garth, "and well, not going to say" I asked a little annoying to keep waiting

Garth: "oh yeah, sorry," I said as I giggled, locate the data on my handle and said, "Kate is known here as marvel miss, you have super strength, can fly, and you have the ability to absorb and release energy"

Kate: "Great" I said smiling at him, as he clenched my fist and a kind of yellow light around him

Garth: "Winston is a super genius, and has the ability to incredibly stretch any part of his body, here called Mr. Fantastic" said

Winston: "interesting," I said as I stretched my arm

Garth: "My dad is known as the Punisher, has no power, but a great knowledge in tactics and fight, besides having a great armament" I told them

Tony: "It can be useful," I said as he took one of my pistols

Garth: "Hutch is known as Iron Fist, masters perfectly three martial arts, his fist is able to destroy almost everything, and has great wisdom"

Hutch: "perfect" I said as I pressed my fist, making a golden energy out of the

Garth: "Mooch, is known as the mole, has a great super strength and super strength" said

Mooch: "but I see very strange," I said sadly

Salty: "Calm down friend, is only while we are here, plus you have super powers, you might as well you attract more girls," I said smiling

Mooch: I did not know if the last thing he said was to motivate me or was a joke, so just keep quiet

Salty: "I follow, what about me" I asked rapidly

Garth: "All right," I said with a sigh, "here are known Quicksilver, you're a mutant as Lilly, and have the ability to move at sonic velocity

Salty: "Great, I want to try," I said excitedly as he ran rapidly, touching the shoulder from behind Mooch, but before I turn around, go back to where it was

Mooch, look back and not see anyone, "it's not funny," I said annoyed

Salty: I chuckled at her reaction

Garth: "continue, Shakey is known as the ant wolf, with its technology is capable of shrinking the size of an ant, or grow to the size of a building, its hull is also able to talk to the ants, and is a great scientist "told them

Shakey: just limit myself to nod

Garth: "Well, you better go, the handle will be recharged in a day, we have to find a place to spend the night" I told them

Humphrey: "I think you forgot about me," I said annoyed

Garth: "oh, sorry coyote" said

Humphrey: "Do not call me that," I growled

Lilly: "I am, or Humphrey is very irritable" I whispered to Kate

Kate: "certainly is very irritable, he is not," I whispered

Humphrey: "I heard that," growled them

Garth: Humphrey locate data, and when I found I was surprised, "really want to hear" I asked

Humphrey: "I'm waiting," I said impatiently

Garth: "Okay, you're also a mutant have three bone claws on each to, but outside of that you underwent a procedure where they coated your entire skeleton with adamantium, only did it survive because your mutant ability is cell regeneration, which apparently makes you immortal, I do not have details of your actual age, but you're much older than any of us "informed

Humphrey: "fuss for that, or we were going to stay here" I said a little annoying

Garth: "no need to be so grumpy" I said a little annoying

Humphrey: "I will be as I please," I said seriously as he pulled my claws, "now let's get out of here, this place sucks," I said

Winston: "you better calm down now," I said seriously

Humphrey, "as if it were easy, you obviously do not have the same sense that I, this place sucks, and the nose is hurting me" I said

Kate: all gave a quick sniff, and indeed this place smelled really bad, "Humphrey has better reason we go from here," I said as I covered her nose

Garth: Look for a place where we could stay, and the closest, was the Avengers Mansion, "Come here," I said

Winston: as we walked began to review the data that we travel, "interesting" said

Garth: "what Mr." I asked

Winston: "look at these collision rates of atoms," I said as I stretched my arm to see the data on my handle

Garth: "interesting," I said as I watched data

Shakey: I do not know why but I was curious what they were talking about, I went over to look, and said, "judging by the amount of ions, more organic forms passed through the portal"

Winston: "You're right, but not the same source as us," said

Kate: all we heard as they were talking, and ask them, "any idea what they are talking about"

Lilly: "No idea," I said

Humphrey: "they're talking genius" ask them

Salty, "that subtle" I whispered to Mooch

Garth: "It seems that someone else enter this dimension" I told them

Humphrey: "friend or foe" I asked

Winston: "I do not know, but we find them," I said seriously

Shakey: "for that we need a good laboratory, and several satellites to scan the earth" I said

Garth: "so no need to worry, we are the best scientists in the world, and we have almost unlimited resources" I told them

Humphrey: "to humble" I said sarcastically

Kate: We all chuckled except Tony

Tony: "We should not waste time with this, there is much evil that must be stopped once and for all," I said seriously

Lilly "is affecting much the new personality" I said a little worried Kate

Kate: "It's not the only one," I said with concern as he watched Humphrey

Garth: when all came to the Avengers Mansion, I said, "let's go to the laboratories that are on the ground floor"

Everyone nodded but before he could get off, and demolition Hulk appeared to Mooch

Hulk: "making orange stone here," shout

Mooch: "shut up green stuff and get off me" I yelled as I kicked off my

Hulk: "want to fight" I said annoyed

Mooch: "go green Gorilla" said

Humphrey: We watched as the two began to fight, "it got interesting," I said while smiling

In that eye when he approached Hawk

Hawkeye: "great as these two began," I said with a sigh

Lilly: "We have to stop them," I said seriously

Salty: "I would, but I will not be brought two bulldozers" I told them

Garth: "Let them fight, the lab is too low, nor feel," I said as he entered the elevator with Winston and Shakey

Tony: "must be a joke, end up destroying the place," I said seriously

Kate: "Humphrey is your friend, stop it" I said

Humphrey: the surprised look, but I could not say no and walk towards them and got in the middle, stretch my arms and kick my claws, "calm down both at once, or else I will says nothing

Hulk: "do not tell him to do a Hulk" yell upset as he beat the ground

Mooch: "no hits to my friend," I yelled as he beat

Kate: all terrified as we saw literally fought over Humphrey, "we have to do something," I said worried

Humphrey: "Do not worry, skeleton adamantium" I groaned as I stepped into his bout

Tony: "It will be fine, will, Winston, Garth and Shakey are waiting for us below

Kate: I watched as everyone left the elevator, "if they will not do something, I'll do it myself" I thought to myself as my legs began to shine

At that time several punches and explosions were heard, and both Hulk as Mooch, were thrown out of the mansion

Kate: "peel out here" yell as he walked

Mooch: "that rude" I said as I rubbed his head

Hulk: "Weeping" tease me

Mooch, "and asked for it," I said as I jumped on the

Kate: When I saw among Humphrey embedded in the ground, "are you alright love" I asked

Humphrey: I got out of sleep and I said "I'm fine, but really hurt"

Kate: "going down, sure the rest of us are waiting," said

Humphrey: "Come on, have business with Garth," I said as he pulled my claws

Kate: I rolled my eyes, "leave it alone, not worth it"

Humphrey: I guess you're right, "I said as my claws retracted

Kate: We both went to the elevator, and go down to the lab

Humphrey: when we got to where they were upset and I said sarcastically, "thanks for helping"

Shakey: "Calm down, we knew we were going to be fine," I said

Humphrey: "That does not take away the pain I endured" growled them

Garth: "that whiny" I said

Humphrey: I growled at him and try to attack him, but was stopped by Kate, Salty

Kate: "calm down and the two" I said seriously

Winston: "Kate is right, right now we have a bigger issue between legs" I said seriously

Shakey: "Winston is right, we detected two beings who entered this dimension, and analyze what may come from our original dimension"

Lilly: "It may be one of our friends," I said with concern

Shakey: "There is that possibility," I said nodding

Garth: "let the quinjet, and programmed the coordinates" I told them

Humphrey: "And where is that exactly quinjet" ask them

Garth: "Obviously in the bay off" I said

Humphrey: "If you're so smart, where's that" I asked

Garth: "remains ..." I said but I kept thinking

Humphrey: "silly," I said as I walked to the elevator

Garth: I growled but did not do anything, "Jarvis Bay which is off" I asked

Jarvis: "two levels up, sir" report to

Garth: "thank Jarvis" said

Humphrey: "I could have done that," I said in a mocking

Garth: "you're starting to annoy me," I said annoyed

Humphrey: "want to try my claws" I asked growling

Garth: "only if you want to try my rays" he growled

At that moment Kate and Lilly were placed in between the two, to separate

Lilly: "Stop the two" asked them

Garth, "he began," I said

Humphrey: "says who let two gorillas will fight over me" I growled

Garth: "as I told you, I knew you'd be okay," I said

Humphrey: "I knew it too, but still feel pain," he growled annoyed

Kate: "Stop the two" yell

Humphrey: I sighed and said, "whatever, just look for me when they go to another dimension" I said as I headed for the exit

Garth: "do what you want" I said as I walked to the elevator

Lilly: "You can not let him go," said

Garth "It is his decision," said

Kate: "I'll go by Humphrey, Garth tries to calm" Lilly told

Lilly: I just nodded limit

Kate: I nodded and went behind Humphrey "Humphrey acting so because these" thought

**¿Kate Can find Humphrey and convince him to return?, Who will the others who came to this dimension?, keep reading to find out, they do not forget to comment on how you think the first chapter of this new sequel **

**PD: create a twitter where I will be posting information about the stories, and future movies Alpha and Omega, the link is in my profile **

**PD2: for those who read a life in Idaho, tarry me more to upgrade, and that someone is helping me with grammatical errors**


	2. the meeting

**An incredible journey **

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy **

**Alpha and omega are the property of Lionsgate **

P.V. Normal

Humphrey was leaving the mansion when Kate stopped me, "what" I asked

Kate: "You can not leave," I said

Humphrey: "why not dress like they treated me, I'm better on my own" I said annoyed

Kate: "I know I behaved badly, but that's no reason to go, remember we are in this together," said

Humphrey: "tell that to them," I said as he walked

Kate: I was beginning to bother me attitude, I quickly got in front of him and said, annoyed, "which is what happens to you, since we arrived, you've been very grumpy and unbearable"

Humphrey: "You think I like it that way, try to be cheerful, but I can not, do not know how much pain and suffering I have had in this dimension," he said annoyed

Kate: "l-lo s-sorry, do not know," he stammered embarrassed

Humphrey: "Of course you did not know," I said as I continued my way

Kate: "please do not go" I asked

Humphrey: "I need to clear my mind," I said

Kate: "but where you are" asked

Humphrey: "Despite some place where I can" I said

Kate: "I can at least go with" I asked

Humphrey: "I need to be alone, but I promise I will," I said

Kate: "when" asked

Humphrey: "do not know" I said as I started walking

Kate: going to follow when someone stopped me catsuit

Panther: "it is better to give him time," said

Kate: I sighed, "I guess you're right," I said

Panther: "I did not know there was something between you two," I said surprised

Kate: "It is difficult to explain," I said

Panther: "I guess, well I gotta go, I have to help stop the fight and Hulk Mole" said

Kate: "these two are fighting," ask them

Panther: I just nodded limit

Kate: I sighed, and went to help when I saw the quinjet taking off and stray away from the mansion, "they did not even waited for me," I grumbled to myself, I left quickly flying at high speed to achieve

Salty: "We were in the quinjet due to where they detected where others came to this dimension, when suddenly we feel something on the roof, followed by the rough," is happening "scared ask

Garth: "We are attacking" I said seriously

Candu "opens the door, I will see that attacks us," said

Garth: I nodded and opened the doors

Kate: I was trying to get when I saw that the doors were opened, quickly

Candu: put out before someone came in, when we saw who we were we relieved to see that Kate was

Winston: "you're supposed to be doing," I asked a little annoyed

Kate: "trying to get, you left without me," I said very annoying

Garth: "sorry Kate in a hurry, we thought you would not mind," I said with a nervous smile

Kate: I growled and ask them, "Jarvis, you can put the ship on autopilot"

Jarvis, "is already on autopilot, miss my marvel" report to

Kate: "Perfect," I said as he smiled at that moment my fists were surrounded by a yellow energy, "teach them to be friendlier"

Many hit and fight noises were heard from inside the ship, and were heard until landed near a small town

Kate: I went quietly to the ship and told them, "and hopefully that will teach them a little respect"

Garth: "someone write down the license plate" I said very disoriented before falling off the ship

Winston: I was trying to untie me from the chair to which I tie Kate as if they were a bun

Eve: "it's definitely like me" I said before I blacked proud

Kate: stretch me and when I looked back I saw that no one had come yet, "do not expect me" I said seriously

Salty: we kept all ratios limped out of the ship

Lilly: "Kate, you have exceeded" I said quite sore

Kate: "I'm sorry, I do not measure my strength," I said with a small smile, "besides the attitude of the three had already filled me patience," said

Lilly: "You're right, I want to leave this dimension, I want my Garth" I said with a sigh

Kate: "and I want to recover Humphrey" I said sadly

Candu: After unleashing achieve Winston asked, "you know where Shakey, I have not seen since Kate entered the ship"

Winston: "No idea, cringed at how upset I was," I said as I returned to my normal form

Candu "that scary" I said

Shakey: "or smart enough, to not get me" I said as I returned to my normal size

Winston: I sighed and said, "I have no idea who Kate Peak"

Hutch "I am truly beside Kate, you have been very desperate, they will not even let us help Mooch" I told them

Shakey: "he'll be fine" I assured

Hutch "anyway not a wolf is left behind, that's the code of the alphas" I said seriously Winston, then headed to Shakey "and can not believe you left your friend just like that" I said in disappointed tone

Winston: I stay silent, because I knew he was right, "you're right" I said in a tone of defeat

Shakey: when he said so, remain very disappointed in myself, "but we did" I said sadly

Kate: "anything and that's the problem, now come on, I want to leave here as soon as possible," I said seriously since the entry of the ship

Everyone nodded and left the ship, except for Eve and Tony who had been unconscious

Kate: "where" ask them

Garth: select a tracker and I said, "Here"

Kate: We nodded and began to follow him, walked for several minutes in relative silence when suddenly Garth told us to stop

Garth: "They are in there," I said as he pointed to an old cabin, seemingly abandoned

Candu: "break the door and enter" ask them

Winston: "I think it's best to try to stealthily, if it is dangerous," suggested they

Lilly: I saw everyone started arguing about what to do and I suggested, "and if you simply touch the door," but no one seemed to pay attention, so I sighed and I approached the door and touch a couple of times at the moment I saw a middle-aged wolf opened the door, "good afternoon" graciously greet

The wolf Lilly looked a moment before saying in a questioning tone, "Lilly are you?"

Lilly: the wolf look puzzled and asked, "If I call me so I know you"

"I'm Claw" said the wolf while changing shape

Lilly: I opened my eyes when I saw how changing shape, "ARE YOU CLAW" shout shocked making others turn around to see me

Claw: the embrace with joy, "it's good to see someone I knew, we were very scared"

Lilly: "We were, means someone else is with you" I asked

Claw: "If Scar, Janice, and Reba are here too," I said

Garth: "We can go and talk about what happened to them" I asked them after hearing what he said

Claw: I look puzzled, "who are you" I asked him

Lilly: "It is Garth" said

Claw: "And you're here" I said surprised

Garth: I remove the mask and said, "Not just me, my dad, Winston, Eve, Kate, Humphrey, Hutch, Candu, Shakey, Salty and Mooch" I told them

Claw: "Wow" I said surprised, "please pass" I said

Garth: We nodded and told everyone to enter

Lilly: when we could see three other wolves, which could easily recognize, Scar had a black suit and a bow, Reba had a black suit with a golden things on wrists and Janice had a black suit, when all settled ask them, "what happened to them"

Claw: "basically last night we were asleep in our caves, and when we woke up, we were in strange places with strange clothes

Garth: "how do I pass" ask them

Reba: "today," I said

Winston: "as the herd is" ask them worried, as we have long been out

Scar: "Well sir, but since you ask, we saw it when I finish the patrol yesterday," said

Everyone was very surprised by what they heard

Salty: "how is it possible, carry out almost two months," I said in disbelief

Candu: "someone will have taken our places" ask them with concern

Garth: "there is also a possibility that the time elapsed between different dimensions" I told them

Kate: "We can easily find out," I said, and went to Janice, "ago when it was my marriage to Humphrey"

Janice: "makes more or less a month," said

Garth: "That confirms my theory has not spent one night since we left," I said

Winston: "that's good, no one to lead could disappear in a matter of days," I said

Garth: "is right, but we have to keep in mind that we do not know the time relationship of the different dimensions, here could be very different," I said

Tony: "then you better move" I said seriously

Garth: devices must carry at least two days before making another trip "I said

Lilly: "what about Janice, Reba, Claw and Scar, they have devices," I said with concern

Garth: "We can manufacture them some trouble, but what worries me is its molecular state, I do not think I can build another machine to alter it," I said with some concern

Shakey: "I think it's best to take them to the lab to be some tests" I told them

Winston: "It is a good idea," I said nodding

Kate: "It is we better hurry" I told them

Shakey: "you could use a little patience, you can not rush science," said

Kate: "I can try," I said as my leg was illuminated

Claw: "Kate looks very aggressive," I whispered to Lilly

Lilly: "He is very upset about what happened to Humphrey" said

Scar: "what happened to that omega" I asked

Lilly "in this dimension is much changed their attitude is too aggressive, and with little patience left as soon bothered" explain them

Reba: "That does not sound like Humphrey" said shocked

Lilly: "I know, but it's something we can not control, our attitude has changed a lot here," I said with a sigh

Janice: "If you noticed," I said as we sigh

Hutch: "I think we'd better go, time is pressing" I told them

Everyone nodded and returned to the ship, and left for the Avengers Mansion

Meanwhile in a bar in a black neighborhood in the city a wolf in a suit came in and looked around until he saw someone, way to the table where he sat what appeared to be a huge wolf with green raincoat

"For me to this place called" the huge wolf wonder raincoat

"I love working for a small" said the wolf suit while ordering a drink

"What kind of work" asked a little concerned the huge wolf raincoat

"Nothing important, just destroy the Avengers in his mansion" Wolf said smiling suit

"You must be kidding attack the Avengers in his own mansion, that's the stupidest thing I ever heard," said the huge wolf with a raincoat

"I said who would be alone" asked the wolf suit

"Who is more involved in this" ask the huge wolf

"All" the suit said while smiling

The huge wolf smiled and said, "I'm in"

"Abomination then you better get ready, we will attack tonight," said the suit

Abomination: "I'll be there" I said

"Perfect, we're there," said the wolf suit as he stood

Abomination: "where are you going" I asked

"I still have other super villains who talk" said the wolf suit before leaving the bar up and out

Abomination: "It is better to prepare me, this will be fun," I said to myself as I stood up and left the bar

Unknown to the two wolf had heard all

Humphrey: I was at the bar having a beer when you hear the whole conversation of these two, "I can not let the attack unsuspecting" I said to myself as I stood up, "It is better to seek reinforcements" I thought

**¿What happens to Reba, Janice, Scar and Claw?, ¿can travel with the other wolves?, ¿by Humphrey, other dimensions may get reinforcements on time ?, keep reading to find out, they do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	3. The Journey Continues

**An incredible journey **

**I know it's been a while since I updated this story, and I'm sorry, was that I did not have near the time by the University, this story is the hardest for me to write, but without further delay here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy **

P.V. Normal

Jasper Wolves returned to the mansion, when they got off the plane, went straight to the lab

Lilly: as we drove to the lab I asked Garth, "do not you tell us who you are and what powers have Janice, Reba, Claw and Scar"

Garth: "so you want to know" I asked curious

Lilly: "curiosity, could also be useful to know what skills are" explain

Garth: "I had not thought, you're right," I said nodding, search the computer of the bracelet and said, "Talon is a mutant who can change shape, and this is known as Mistic"

Garra: "I knew that" I told them

Garth: "Scar is known as Hawkeye, has perfect aim and special arrows, but it's just an ordinary wolf"

Scar: "ordinary" I said annoyed

Garth: "Reba is known as Black Widow, is a highly trained spy" told them

Reba: "can not hide their secrets long time," I said jokingly

Garth, "and is known as Janice Storm is a mutant with the power to control the weather

Janice: "amazing" I said while smiling

Kate: all nodded and kept walking to the lab

Winston: "enter this chamber," I said as he pointed to a circular chamber, with several lights and sensors inside

Scar: we looked and walked to the camera

Garth: after we introduce all algorithms, I said, "It is better to be prepared, may feel a slight sting, followed by an electric shock" I told them

Janice: "WHAT YOU SAID" I asked with concern

Garth: before responding, press the button which made the camera will light, followed by four cries of pain, but only lasted a few seconds before it went out

Shakey: when I opened the doors the four fell to the floor, while panting heavily, "seem to be fine," I said

Claw: "WELL, WE electrocuted" I shouted very annoying

Garth: "I told them I would feel a little sting" I said while reviewing the data we obtained

Janice: "That was no small picket" shout bothered

Winston: "be silent, trying to work here," I said

Reba: "seriously having a desperate attitude," I said with a sigh

Kate: "I think it's better to leave them alone, do not want to interrupt the jinn" I said jokingly, making everyone laugh except Winston, Garth and Shakey

Salty: "We go into the kitchen, I have hunger" I told them

Kate: "if you want to see, but I prefer to walk around the mansion" I told them

Lilly: "I accompany you, sister" I asked

Kate: "Of course," I said smiling, "Janice, Reba Claw want to accompany" ask them

Janice: "Of course," I said nodding

Reba: "I have nothing else to do," I said nodding

Claw: "I do not think so, I want to do something else," he said smiling

Lilly: "Okay, see you later" I said as I started walking

Claw: "see you" I said, when they were far enough away, I decided to try to do something, I focus and take the form of Lilly, "let's see if now Garth appreciate me more," I thought, I was always in love with him, but I never corresponded

Meanwhile not far from them a large number of villains were collecting

A wolf was brought in front of everyone, "tonight is when the Avengers fall" making everyone cry scream in confirmation, "in exactly one hour will strike, the delta team will take care of disabling their defense systems

Modok: "child's play for my superior intelligence"

"Charly group take care of Hulk" said the wolf suit

Abomination: "I crush you"

"Everyone else you know to do," said the wolf suit

Everyone nodded and prepared

Meanwhile with Claw

Claw: I went over to where Garth and I said sexily, "because we do not do anything special, just you and me" I whispered the last piece

Garth: "sorry Lilly, but I'm very busy right now, maybe later" I said as he checked the computer data

Claw: "Why, surely a break would not hurt you" I said

Garth: "I'm sorry, but time is pressing, I promise that the next dimension spend more time together," said

Talon: I sighed in disappointment that I could not convince, I left the room and then heard a large explosion and everything shook, the lights went out and the emergency lights were activated, "is going" ask scared

Garth: "We're under attack" alarm cry, and press a button "Avengers united"

Panther: "We are under attack, all IMA is here," I said over the comm

Captain America: "hydra and many super villains in the south side, and Hulk has problems in the east" communicator report

Garth: "this is bad" we were told Winston and Shakey

But now several super villains entered the laboratory

Winston: "They made a big mistake," I said seriously

"That good, also can eliminate the leader of the Fantastic Four," said one of the super villains

Meanwhile Kate, Lilly, Janice and Reba

Kate: We were completely surrounded, fought as best we could, but there were too suddenly someone attacked me from behind with a laser powerful, shortly after everything went black

After a few hours of battle, Jasper Wolves, along with the Avengers were tied in the central room, except for Hulk who had been transported to Antarctica

Kate: When I started to wake up, I realized I was chained to a wall, try to break free, but was electrocuted by chains

"Do not try, these chains are primarily meant for you," said a wolf suit

Kate: "that's what you want," growled

"I just want to destroy them," said the wolf as he smiled wickedly

Garth: I had removed my armor and was tied to a chair, "and because they have not" ask them

"All in due time," said the wolf suit, "Guard them well," said the super villains, before leaving the room

"What nonsense, we should finish them now that we have opportunity," said the living laser

Zemo: "calm down, to rush things, you have to make them suffer before," I said as I pulled out my sword, and I approached Miss Marvel

Kate: I closed my eyes to prepare for pain

But before you do anything Zemo a pair of claws came out of nowhere and cut the sword

Humphrey: "nobody touches Kate" I growled, before hitting

"Wolverine, you'll regret having done that," said the living as he shot laser

Humphrey: I grunted in pain, but started walking while shooting against me

"You'd better stand still" Electro said while electrocuted

Humphrey screamed in pain, but I did not stop

Abomination suddenly rammed and slammed into a wall, while I had it in your hands

Abomination: "I crush you until there is nothing," I said as I began to tighten

Humphrey: "good luck with that," he growled, luckily my hands were around his arms, so take my claws, hurting him, making him let go

Suddenly lightning struck from behind Humphrey

Humphrey: before he could get up a large wrecking ball hit me

All the villains of the room began attacking Humphrey

Kate: I felt horrible seeing Humphrey being attacked so horribly, with all my being wanted to go help, but the chains are too strong, "Humphrey sorry" I whispered as a tear dripped from my cheek, suddenly I saw my chains were opened

"Quiet all part of the plan," said a voice

Kate: confused look around me, when suddenly I saw a wolf came out of nowhere

Invisible Woman: "Quick, help me to release the other," I said

Kate: "what about Humphrey" I asked with concern

Invisible Woman: "he'll be fine, has regenerative factor, plus boosters are quick to come," said

Kate: I nodded and went to where Lilly and broke their chains

Lilly: "Thank you sister," I said gratefully

Meanwhile Humphrey with two villains held him while the rest lined up to hit

"You thought seriously could against all of us" asked one of the villains before hitting

Humphrey: "do not know what a distraction is," I said while smiling

At that time the villains turned to look and realized that all the Avengers were free, and then there were the rest of the Xmen, Fantastic Four, and many more heroes

Humphrey: "rightly always lose, are very stupid" and tease, she pulls out my claws, cutting the two holding me, I gave him a fist that was in front of me

Garth: finish wear my new armor and said, "Okay heroes love this plague out of my mansion"

At that time all was lassoed the attack, it was a great fight, which the villains were very difficult to win

Humphrey was fighting the gargoyle cement when suddenly note that Dr. Octopus was about to attack Kate with one of his robots arms, hit the gargoyle and I ran over to where Kate, "Kate care" yell

Kate: no scope to turn when suddenly felt something splashed me, when I turned around, I saw Humphrey crossed by one of the arms of Dr. Octopus, "H-Humphrey" stutter almost at the shock to see so

Humphrey: I growled, but use my claws to cut his arm

Dr. Octopus, "You'll pay for that," I said angrily as I crossed my arms with another

This arm can not get through it because I bumped into one of his bones

Humphrey: "bones of adamantium" I said as I smiled and cut the other arm, I ran to him and cut two branches, causing it to fall, "you'd better not get up, if you know what's good for you" will said seriously, then I approached Kate, "are you okay" he asked

Kate: react and I said, "Yes thank you", but note that even had the crossed arm, "oh we do not go to a doctor, you have one of those robots arms crossed over your body," I said with great concern

Humphrey: "Do not worry," I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled my body, but when you finish it out hear a thud when I saw that look Kate had fainted, "maybe I should not have done that in front of it, "I said to myself, as I laughed nervously

After a long and great fight, the heroes had defeated all the villains, but there was still the odd wolf

Garth: "just need to find one that met all the villains in the first place" I said

Human Torch: "probably got scared and ran away," I said jokingly

Winston: "I do not think so, because trying such a bold stroke" I told them

Tony: "There is only one way to find out," I said as I leaned my gun

Jarvis: "intruder alert arc reactor in the mansion" alert them

Then a tremor was felt

Garth "It is better for us to go to him, who knows he is doing" I said hurry

Everyone nodded and ran to the elevator

Garth: "can go only six at a time in each elevator, and there are only two" I said

Winston: "go ourselves, others make sure no one is left more prowling around" I told them

Jasper Wolves except Kate, entered the elevator

Humphrey: We were in the elevator with the typical elevator music background, nobody said anything, and it was a slightly awkward moment, when we left the elevator, we saw the strange wolf in the control panel

Garth: "you think you're doing," he growled

"Purser network arc reactors to create a sequence chain, to release billions of rays D" said the wolf while configuring the arc reactor

Winston: "these insane, kill all life on the planet," said

"Correction all organic life will be exterminated" said the mysterious wolf

Shakey: "there is only one point someone would say that but it's impossible not be ultron" I said in disbelief

"This is Dr. Pym, Ultron 4" Wolf said the stranger, as he removed his suit

Garth "It is impossible, you had destroyed" yell

Ultron 4: "that's what they believed, just destroyed my body, but my information was discharged into a body of support," I said, "now it is time to die," I said while shooting them with my laser

Humphrey: all reach to avoid them and told them, "brainiacs, how long it would take to keep that thing blows" ask them

Garth: to cancel all codes use and stabilize the reactor at least ten minutes

Humphrey: "Then do it, others have to give them time," I said as he pulled my clutches and ran to the

Ultron 4: "your resistance is futile," I said as he fired a high power laser that control several floors up

Eve: take as he shot at Humphrey, to approach and hit hard, sending him flying into a wall across the room

Mooch: before it could attack again, jump on him and started to strike with all my might

Ultron 4: will throw a beam to remove it off of me

Scar: lace them my best arrows, but he did not have a scratch, "what the hell is that guy done," I said in disbelief

Ultron 4: "and must realize that winning is impossible, I am superior to you all, my body is indestructible and can never beat me" I said

Garth: Scan structure, "it is impossible, your body is made of adamantium" I told them

Salty "is supposed that thing is indestructible, right" I asked them worried

Garth: "unfortunately, all I could get through adamantium is more" I said in frustration

Janice: "Maybe together we can do something," I said

Lilly: "good idea, let's try" I told them

All Jasper attacked while creating a big bang, when the smoke cleared, they saw four intact Ultron an energy shield around

Ultron 4: "your feeble attempts did not achieve anything, I am perfect and I can not be defeated," I told them, then shoot them with a large energy beam

Humphrey: I peeked through the hole he had made, and I could see Ultron shooting them with your laser to others, "is my chance," I said to myself, as he leaped toward him, kick my claws, and cut off an arm to land, "the game is over," he said, as he cut his other arm before he could shoot

Ultron 4: shoot him with the laser from my mouth, "You're gonna pay for that," I said as I shot at full power

Then a portal opened up Ultron 4, and he left Hulk

Hulk: "Hulk crushes" shout as he began to hit the robot

Humphrey: I woke up and I said, "Do not stand with all the fun"

Hulk: I smiled and we both began to beat and tear the robot

Meanwhile Garth, Winston, and Shakey

Winston: "We stopped," I said with joy and relief

Some hours later, they were gone all heroes, and only left Jasper Wolves

Garth: I was reading the results of the test that you had done to Reba, Janice, Claw and Scar

Humphrey: "well, we have to stay here and build another machine, so that they can accompany us," asked

Garth: "Fortunately no, it's molecules have not yet been stabilized in this dimension, so you should be able to join without much trouble, but we did another test, and have bad news," I said with concern the latter part

Tony: "which" asks

Garth: "in the last analysis, can only be in each dimension up to one week, otherwise, our molecules were stabilized, and be trapped in that dimension, until we build another machine, to readjust our molecules" I told them

Kate: "as if things were not already difficult enough," I said

Winston: "That means that we can not waste the time we have to move quickly," I said seriously

Kate: "let's go, I want to return to our dimension as soon as possible," I said

Garth: I nodded and said, "Before we leave, I have to give them this," I said while giving them the same bracelets that had us Scar Claw Reba and Janice

Janice: "who are these" I asked curious

Garth "It is a super computer, it will help in the dimensions in which we are also without them, may be transported us from dimension to dimension" explain them

The four looked at their devices confusion

Scar: "exactly as used" ask them

Winston: after a quick explanation of the device and its use, we all prepared to travel to the next dimension, "all ready" ask them

Everyone nodded in confirmation

Winston: "Okay, let's get out of here," I said as he activated the cuff

Everyone did the same, and a portal formed in front of them, where they all went, hoping to return to their dimension, but could not be more wrong

**¿What size will go now?, ¿What adventures await them?, ¿What dangers found?, keep reading to find out, they do not forget to comment on how you think of the story so far**


	4. living death part 1

**An incredible journey**

**Here's the next chapter, this chapter shall be known dimension winner, I hope you enjoy it**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Winston: When we all go through the portal ask, "Everybody's fine"

Humphrey: "a little embarrassed but fine" I said

Everyone nodded in confirmation

Kate: I looked around and saw many buildings damaged something, but what I miss most is not seen a single soul around, "where we are" they ask a little nervous

Just then a noise was heard not far from where they were

Lilly: "what was that" they ask scared

Garth: "should not have been anything," I said while wearing my bracelet for that dimension were

Suddenly he heard a groan behind them

Tony: "all turned to look and what we saw left us speechless, was a wolf, or rather the body of a wolf walking towards us," what the hell is that thing"

Humphrey: "I do not know, but it does not look friendly," I said worried

Scar: "I do not know what that thing is, but we can handle," I said confidently, picking up a tube that was close to my

Garth: at that time all of our handles were made of red color, "Oh no," I said with concern

Lilly: "what" I asked

Garth: "run, I'll explain on the way," I said as I began to run

All looked at each other in confusion, but suddenly heard more noise around, and they were running behind Garth

Lilly: "what's happening" I asked as I ran

Garth: "That red light means death, remember that the program to be activated if we were in great danger of death," they explain

Salty, "This I do not like anything, it was that thing" ask them

Garth: "I will explain later, the most important thing now is to find a haven away from those things," I said

Claw: "things, means that more than one" I asked with concern

Garth: "millions" I said seriously

Mooch, "everybody around here," I said as he walked into an old building that had doors open

Winston: "Come, all in" order them

After all the wolves entered, closed the door, and tried to catch my breath

Kate: breathe after I approached him and said Garth demanding tone, "It's time for explanations"

Garth: I sighed and looked at all, "we are in what is probably the most dangerous of all dimension, this dimension by some unknown fact, people began to turn into zombies, or undead, all they want is to feed people who are still alive, "they explain

Humphrey: "Disregard" said impacted

Garth, "and is not all, if you are bitten by any of these things, will become one of them, and there is no known cure," I said

Tony: "We have to get out of here as soon as possible," I said with concern

Winston: "how long we can go" I asked

Garth: "watch the screen of the handle and said," 48 hours in handcuffs have enough power to open the portal"

Janice: "we just have to survive 48 hours, cannot be that hard," I said

Mooch: "Boys, have to do this," I said with concern from the stairs

Humphrey: "what Mooch" I asked confused

Mooch: "I was looking if there was something to eat, when you look through a window, and will not believe what I saw," I said with concern

Salty: "what did you dress friend" asked

Mooch: "have to see it for yourselves," I said

Everyone looked before following Mooch

Garth: "oh no" said to see what we wanted to show Mooch

Kate: "It's too bad," I said with concern at seeing a huge amount of undead walking towards us

Humphrey: "I have to go now, it's best to leave the city and go somewhere less populated

Candu: "It is a bad plan omega better stay here, we closed the place very well, and we expect them to leave, or at least endure the 48 hours," I said

Hutch: "No Candu, Humphrey is right, we cannot stay here, too many, and if we get to detect, go by us, no matter you have, and nothing here strong enough to wet them, is much safer to get out of here and get away from them, "said

Kate: "It's true, you better go," I agreed

Scar: "I think we can resist better here, plus who knows that we are on the road, could be worse out of here" I said

Claw: "I agree with Scar and Candu" I said

Salty: "I trusted Humphrey also do not like the idea of staying here in silence while a horde of zombies around us," I said

Shakey: "I agree, plus we are not the most discreet of all group" I said

Mooch "I would not run anymore," I said exhausted

Lilly: "Better get out of here, I have a bad feeling," I said

Garth: "whatever it is your decision better be quick, they are approaching" I said seriously

Winston: Tony and I looked at with concern, "we have to make a decision and fast," said

Tony: "I know, but I do not know what to do, Scar, Claw and Candu have good arguments," said

Winston: "I know, but Humphrey has a point, this is a city, you may have thousands of zombies, whereas if we leave the city, should be a lot less zombies" said

Tony: "It's true," I said thoughtfully

Winston: "I trusted Humphrey" I said are sincerely

Tony: "prefer to rely on an omega instead of your alphas" I said seriously

Winston: "this is not through the ranks, Kate and Humphrey Hutch also support alphas and they are also Humphrey is ready, I think we need to hear" I told him seriously

Tony: I sighed and said, "Okay let's go, but if we die know to blame"

Garth: "get us ten minutes or so before it's too late to do anything," I said with concern as she looked out the window

Winston: I nodded and went all "all ready, let us now"

Candu "must be joking sir, I will heed that omega" I said annoyed

Winston: "If I do not do it because it is omega, but because it is right, we have more opportunities if we go out of town," I said seriously

Candu: I grumbled to myself, and see annoying Humphrey

After a few minutes all were armed with sticks and pipes that were in the building, and were ready to go

Garth: look out the windows to make sure there was no waiting, "is clear, now go, quick," I said

Everyone nodded and left the building

Kate: see the map found in the building and said, "We are here"

Everyone nodded and started following Kate

After a few hours of travel were on the edge of town

Mooch: "Wow, this town is a big one," I said while trying to catch my breath

Candu: "We should have stayed, perhaps wanted to run to the other continent," I said wearily and annoying

Garth: "Candu and calm down, have been bothering with it since we left," I said seriously

Candu: "I do not make that case," I said annoyed

Garth: "I'll give you a reason to listen to me," I said as I approached annoying

Humphrey: I saw both going to fight and I was in the middle, "calm down the two, we have enough trying to escape from these things, so that we now have to worry that they are killed among you," I said

Candu, "You stay out of this omega" I said as I looked at hit in the stomach

Humphrey: my knees, breathless

Kate: Humphrey ran to help, "love you okay" I asked with concern

Humphrey's nothing, just a little sore, "I said with a small smile as I tried to stand up

Kate: "Let me help," I said gently, and as he helped her up I said bothers Candu, "which is what you get"

Candu: "I do not want to die, and out to keep coyote stupid plan, we have to carry dead weight" I said annoyed as he watched the omegas

Hutch: I approached and gave him a blow in the face that sent him to the ground, "calm down once we all have the same right to survive, we are also a pack and we care for each other and never leave anyone" I said seriously

Candu: "If we are not in great danger, and omegas will just kill us" I said coldly

Winston: "one more comment, and I binds up the mouth" I said seriously

Tony: "It is better that we all calm down, this situation is affecting us a lot," I said

Eve: "Tony is right, everyone calm down, or I will compels calm down" I said seriously

Everyone nodded in fear and calmed

Garth: while we calmed, I saw something that we could serve, "hey look at that," I said while pointing at a school bus

Salty, "and that this thing must not be used or" I told them

Humphrey: "we will not know until our review" I said

Winston: "okay you go to check it while Hutch, Kate, and Claw, go find food and supplies, we will be required, Mooch, Salty, Shakey Scar and Candu, do watch, if you see an undead, we notified immediately "order them

Everyone nodded and went to meet his orders

Humphrey: we open the hood of the bus, and saw the entire engine, which was a relief, "check it first, and if it is functional, try to pin" said

Garth: "probably do not have fuel, but will use the handle to locate it, as I looked at," said

Humphrey: "Good idea," I said, nodding, and both started to check the engine

Meanwhile Kate, Hutch and Claw

Kate: "You are very gracious, we do not want these things take us by surprise

Claw: "no need to repeat it" I said as I looked around

Hutch, "it took us a long time, and is much risk," I said frustrated

Claw, "but what else can we do, it's not as if we had a supercomputer, capable of scanning the entire area, or something," I said

At that time the three wolf's fronts stood still and beat with their feet

Kate: "How could we be so clueless," I said as I used my handle

Candu: "I have no idea," I said, as I approached the screen view of the handle of Kate

Claw: too close for me

Then three living dead came out of an alley a block behind the three wolves distracted, and as soon saw, were to them

Meanwhile with CANDU

Candu: I went to the roof of a nearby building to monitor, use binoculars I found me, look in the distance and could see the horde of undead approaching slowly, "we only have a few hours," I said to myself with concern in then I saw one of those undead out of a shop not far from where they were Humphrey and Garth would say something, when I suddenly thought of something, "this is my chance to eliminate that omega" I thought, then shook my head, "why the hell I think so, Humphrey is not my friend, but has never done anything wrong" to question me, and I started having a dilemma

The undead approached Humphrey and Garth, who were too busy to notice him

Humphrey: "well we just have to connect these wires, and should turn" I said

Garth: "thank goodness it was not too bad," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "If we were lucky," I said smiling, "by the way the handle found fuel" asked

Garth: look at the handle and said, "If some cars not far from here still has a little"

Humphrey, "that's good, let's go through them before these things come," said

At that time the undead was right behind them

**¿Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Claw, Hutch, may be saved from the Walking's Dead?, ¿Candu do something to avoid?, ¿may leave this dimension alive?, keep reading to find out, they do not forget to write reviews how you think the story so far**

**If Jasper Wolves survive, they want to be the next dimension, the options you have are:**

**Call of duty: 3 votes**

**Star Fox: 1 vote**

**A racing dimensions: 1 vote**


End file.
